Bad Kitten
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to be bad," I tell you. "I just want to play." You smirk, "Oh we'll play."


disclaimer: only own the idea.

* * *

I straddle you, biting at your neck while my hands move down your chest to your pants. I move to kiss you and you pull back. I pout and try again but you grab my chin and tell me no. I pull away and try again, this time succeeding. I smile briefly at the touch of your lips against mine. You pull away, grabbing my chin and look me in the eyes.

I whimper as your hand moves to tangle your fingers in my hair. "Bad kitten," you tell me. I whimper and try to nuzzle against your palm.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to be bad," I tell you. "I just want to play."

You smirk, "Oh we'll play." You grab hold of my forearms, picking me up off your lap and place me on the floor. I move into position; all four with my head bowed and my back straight. "Stick out your ass."

I do as I am told. I lift up my ass, feeling the palm of your hand against my skin, before you remove your hand for a second, bringing it down to slap it. It's hard and I jolt from the sting.

"Count," you command. "Every time you don't count, you can't come."

I whimper and nod. I jolt as another slap is delivered to my other cheek. "One."

Another slap to my right cheek again. "Two."

Another slap, another blissful sting. "T-three."

You keep slapping, and I keep counting. I moan as you made them harder. "Six." I pant out, sticking my ass out more. I jolt again as your hit harder. "Seven..."

Another one. "_Eight_," I moan out. Your hand keeps going and I moan. It hurts but it feels so good. I want more. Suddenly you stop and I blink in confusion. I turn my head, meeting your gaze. "Sir?"

"You didn't count." I whimper. Oh no. I didn't, I realize. I had stopped at eight. But I couldn't help it. It just felt so good.

"I'm sorry," I tell you but you shake your head. "Sir please I'm..."

"No. You missed four counts Kitten," you tell me as your hand dips between my thighs to my pussy, now dripping wet from the sting of your spankings. You smirk and insert a finger, keeping it there, not moving. Just keeping it there. I whine, wanting to move, wanting to feel your finger move inside me. I want you to finger me.

I want Sir to give me pleasure but you hold it there and deliver a harder slap to my ass. I find myself cumming before I can stop myself and you remove your hand, tsking in disapproval.

"Bad girl."

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to. It just felt so good." The words tumble out of my mouth and I gasp when you bend over and grab my hair, your lips against my ear.

"It's only good when I tell you is it. Do you understand?"

I shiver and nod. "Yes."

You let go of my hair and I bow my head. "A bad girl like you needs a punishment."

I whimper again as multiple scenarios go through my head. What are you going to do to me? Deny me pleasure again? Force me into another orgasm? Suspend me? I shiver with want. The possibilities.

"On your knees kitten."

I do as I'm told. How can I not when you use that voice? Commanding and yet so warm. I slide up to my knees, not wanting to disappoint you. You move in front of me, unzip your pants and pull them down, along with your underwear. I feel my mouth water at the sight of your cock.

"Open your mouth."

I do as I'm told, opening my mouth and feeling my jaw extend. You cock enters my mouth and I taste your precum. Your hands grab hold of the sides of my face and without warning, without so much as a breath of what to expect you start fucking my mouth. I shut my eyes tight, trying to breath through my nose as Sir's cock slides up and down my throat.

"Be a good kitten," you breath as you indugle yourself. "And I might let you drink your milk."

I moan around your cock. You pull out and allow me to catch my breath. I look up at you with watery eyes and you cup my cheek fondly. "Suck."

I do. I worship your cock, sucking, licking and kissing you tip, shaft and balls. You grab my hair and I take you into my mouth, deep throating you. Your hold on my hair is tight and you hold me in place, fucking my mouth again and I feel myself start to drip again. I try to rub my thighs together, to get a good friction going to occupy myself until your ready for my pussy but I stop. I want to be a good kitten.

I choke as you thrust again and you pull your cock from my mouth and look down between my legs.

"You're too narrow," you state and pull me up. I comply, standing up and bowing my head, shoulders back and spine straight. "You need to keep your cunt dripping and your legs open."

I feel my clit throb with need as you speak the words. You walk off, telling me not to move. I stay there, in the middle of the living room, my throat raw from your cock and my mind thinking of all you could do to me.

You're back a few moments later with a blind hold, a pair of handcuffs, nipple clamps, a vibrator and an anal plug. You throw me onto the couch and come up behind me. I gasp as you shove my legs apart and insert two fingers inside me. I bit my lip and try not to moan as you start teasing my clit. I almost cum. But I bit my lip harder and you smirk, slapping my clit. I feel my knees shake as I cum again.

"Sir..." the name slips from my lips softly. I barely hear the buzz of the vibrator but I do cry out when you insert it into my thrust in once and then again, before setting it on a low feature. I feel my legs quiver as I cum again. Oh god, I think as I lean my head back. I lace my fingers into your shirt, holding tight. "It feels so good,"

"Because I make it good?" you whisper into my skin. I nod.

"Yes Sir."

"Are you going to cum again?"

"I..."

"If you cum again, I'll make sure you don't stop cumming. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Yes Sir. I'll be a good kitten and not cum."

"Let's test that," you smirk and turn the setting on medium. I bit my lip again and all I want to is squeeze my legs closed. To make sure I don't cum. You laugh into my ear and I shudder with want. "You're trying too hard. Maybe I need to fuck you a few times to make sure you're a good girl."

I feel your fingers slip into my ass and I bit down harder, tasting blood. You start a low thrust, trying to get me to adjust. You start a scissoring motion and I quiver, feeling my knees shake.

"Please..."

"Please what Kitten? I can't give you something you can't address it."

"Please Sir, please fill me ass with your cock. Please fuck me like a good little slut."

Your fingers are gone and a second later I feel the head of your cock stretching me as you push inside. I almost scream as you thrust inside. Your teeth scrape along my shoulder with a grunt. "You're so tight, Kitten."

I feel my clit throb at your words and I gasp as you start thrusting into me, making the sinful torture worse by thrusting the vibrator too. Every thrust you give, the vibrator gives as an aftershock.

It's heaven but it's hell as well.

"What do you want?"

"For you to fuck me," I breath as I try to keep from cumming. "I want you to use me."

I feel your hand move to the small of my back, pushing me forward. I balance on my hand and feel my arms tremble as your thrust get deeper, harder, faster. The torment only continues as you continue using the vibrator. You stop a few moments later, move your hand to flick my clit. I dig my nails into my palms.

"Sir please stop. Please! I"ll cum if you keep teasing my clit."

"But isn't that what you want," you breathe into my skin. "Doesn't my little kitten want to cum?"

"Yes!" I shriek and I know your neighbors can hear it. "I want to cum so badly. But I want Sir to cum more. I want you to cum so much." I moan as you slap my ass, only adding more to the pleasure, making it more enjoyable. "Please I want more," I whisper.

"More what?"

I shudder. "I want more of Sir's cock. I want Sir to fuck me til I'm nothing. I'm your fuck toy. Please Sir, please. Use me."

Your grab my hair again and I moan as you slap my clit again. "Enjoy it," you tell me. I can't stop the meow of confusion at your words. I feel it a second later, hear your groan as you fill my ass with your hot cum. I moan and you pull out, my moan turning into a whimper. You replace your cock with the anal plug and I shudder with pleasure.

"Knees," you breath and I move to get on my knees, moan as the vibrator sinks deeper into my pussy. I open my mouth and you place the tip of your cock on my tongue. I wrap my lips around your cock, licking away what's left of your cum and gasp as you start fucking my mouth again.

"Do you like this? Do you like having your ass, pussy and mouth stuffed?"

I moan in response. I start to deep throat you, and you push my head so I take you all the way, my nose touching your bellybutton. You fuck my mouth again and I love it. I love the feeling of your cock in my mouth, all the holes filled and the taste of you on my tongue. I feel your fingers tighten in my hair before you pull out of my mouth and slap my face with your dick a few times. I can't stop the purr that escapes me.

You turn the vibrator on high and I bit my lip again. "No Sir please. I might cum and I now if I do you won't stop."

"I know."

You thrust the vibrator into my pussy and I throw my head back, cumming all over the floor. I feel euphoria sweep over me, dig its way into every one of my pores and I know I want more. I want to fill you inside me.

You lift me up on my knees, wrap an arm around my neck and thrust the vibrator into my pussy, a slow pace but it gets me off. I cum in a matter of minutes.

"Sir,"

"Yes Kitten? What do you want?"

"I want you to use me. I want Sir to fuck me boneless. I want to feel you even after I can't cum anymore. I want to be sore from you," I crank my head and meet your eyes, looking into your dark gaze. "I want to feel for weeks."

You remove the vibrator and thrust three fingers into me. I wince but it turns into a moan as you flick my clit with your thumb and breath into my ear, "I won't disappoint you then."

Your thrust your fingers in and out of me, bringing me to an orgasm not a minute later. I whimper with lost as you remove your fingers and push me down so the side of my face is flat against the floor, my ass in the air. You slam your cock into me with such a force I cry out. Your thrusts are deep, hitting my sweet spot every time and I shiver as I cum.

I feel you and I want to thrust back. I turn my head, "Sir."

"Yes?"

"Can I...can I fuck you? Meet each thrust?"

You slap my ass and I cry out. That's a no. You pull out a second later and I whine. No please don't. Please keep using me. You flip me on my back and I look up, adjusting to the lights before meeting your gaze.

"Who do you belong to?"

I blink. "Meow?"

You slap the inside of my thigh and I hiss from pleasure. "Who do you belong you?" you repeat. I meet your gaze.

"You. I belong to Sir. I'm yours to fuck. Yours to tease and do with as you please."

You smile and lean in, "Good girl."

I arch my back as you sink into me again. The sound of skin slapping against skin, your cock feeling is the best feeling in the world in this moment. My hand moves from over my head to up your chest and I start to thrust back, meeting each thrust and feeling so close.

I'm going to cum again.

I can feel it.

You lean down and I bite and suck your bottom lip as I cum. You plant a quick kiss on my lips and move to my neck, lifting me up by the small of my back and deepening your thrusts. I feel your teeth skin into my neck as you cum inside me and I purr.

You grab me by my hips, leaning so your on your back. "Ride me," you tell me and I feel a surge of arousal. I lean in, pecking your lips and start kissing down your neck as I circle my hips, feeling your cock go deeper inside me as I try to pick a rhythm. Your hand moves to my ass and you give one of my cheeks a squeeze before slapping it. You pull the anal plug, almost all the way out until you thrust it back in my hole.

I cry out, my body surging up and I wrap my hands around your thighs. I keep going, having found my rhythm and enjoy the duel sensation of my ass and pussy being played with. You stop for a moment with the plug and sit up on your elbows, cupping my breasts and biting into my nipples, sucking and licking. You move your hand back to the plug and start thrusting with your hips while you fuck my ass.

"Sir...please, please, please..."

"Please what?" you ask into the valley of my breasts and I shiver. You've never done that. It feels so different but so good. The words are there, on my lips. I want you to cum inside me again.

But I don't speak them. I fall into another orgasm, that sweet sensation of euphoria overtaking me once more. I feel my hips start to slow, my thrusting getting weak and I know I'm tired. I'm done.

Your hands tighten on my hips, holding me there as you thrust deeper and deeper and I feel you cum inside me again; feeling me.

It feels so good having Sir inside me. I can feel my eyelids droop, I'm spend and sleepy. I want to curl up next to Sir and sleep. But your thrusts don't stop. You keep going and I cry out as another orgasm hits me.

I wrap my arms around your neck, nuzzling my cheek against your skin. You chuckle and pet my head. "How about another round kitten?" you tease. I shiver. Another round meant three.

I feel my clit pulse with desire. So tempting.

"I can't," I reply and lick your cheek. "I'm so spent, Sir."

You remove your cock from my pussy and I whimper. No. Kitten wanted to feel your cock inside her.

"Stand up Kitten."

I look at you and nod. I untangle my arms, crawl off you and stand on shaky legs. "Head bowed, back straight," you address and I do as I am told. My legs feel like jelly and I want to close my eyes. You walk behind me and tenderly remove hair from my neck. I feel your lips dip to the nape of my neck before rounding to collarbone and up to my ear.

"How many?"

"Sir?"

"How many orgasms have you had?"

I gulp. "I...I don't know. I didn't count."

You tsk and your hand round to my front, cupping my pussy, feeling how wet it is. "I thought you were spent? Did you lie to me kitten?"

"No Sir," I answer. "I am spent. But...I want more."

"Do you want to sleep Kitten?"

"Yes."

You insert a finger inside my pussy and start fucking me. I shiver and lean back, my body melting into yours. "Then you'd better count."

I nod. "Yes."

You flick my nipple and I cry out softly. "Yes what?" You breath into my ear. Your add another finger and I moan even more, feeling my legs quiver and I feel my hips start to rotate.

"Yes Sir. Oh god...One." I cry out as I cum. You pull your fingers out and I whine before you kiss my shoulder.

"Wait here."

"Yes Sir." I tell you and listen to your footsteps move down the hall.

"Kitten," you call from the hallway.

"Yes?" I want to look up. So badly. I want to look at you. Your footsteps come back into the living room and you lift my chin. You plant a kiss to my nose and then bit into my bottom lip. I moan, shutting my eyes and catching your bottom lip between my teeth.

"Good girl."

You head back down the hallway and I stand there waiting and wanting more.


End file.
